Goodbye
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: One-shot: Years after Majin Buu's defeat, Goku is faced with a difficult situation between him and his wife's mortality. G/CC. Warning: Tear-jerker, so please have your tissues ready.


_This is a one-shot that has happens years after Majin Buu, so please don't start up with the whole GT stuff, because it won't go there. This will be an emotional story, so those of you who are rather sensitive and do not wish to cry might want to hit the back button on your browsers. Those who are willing to read this G/CC story all the way through are welcome to read._

_Some of this is based off a real-life experience months ago and despite a different ending and content, I felt the need to write this story to its finish.  
_

_~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

**Goodbye**

Often times, death came in the way of tragedies and random killings. So why was it that death's presence was now visiting at a time where there was peace, but in a natural occurrence? For Son Goku, he never taken a day in life for granted until Chi-chi suddenly fell ill one day. At first, he excused it as a short-term illness, but as the days grew longer, he found himself wondering why she was getting worse instead of better.

Under Gohan's advice, they admitted her into a hospital. It took everything the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had to be at her bedside each day despite his fears and protests. People came and went, but each day, he stayed at her side; reminding her how sorry he was for not giving her as much time as he wanted. She reassured him by holding his hand gently in her frail one; knowing their mortal bonds were being tested with each passing day.

When he had met her, she was a strong, independent woman who could have taken over the world if she had desired; however, she desired to conquer a man who was stronger than she happened to be. As the years passed, she blessed him with two strong children who would in time settle down and create their own families.

It was one afternoon that Goku came in for his daily visit that he noticed everyone had gathered in the room. From friends to acquaintances, Goku recognized each and every single person standing in the room along with the caretaker. At first, he was confused until he noticed the tears lining his youngest son's eyes. He was only eleven and had only seen his mother die once before to Majin Buu, so how was the boy to understand what was going on?

"Why are you all here?" Goku asked.

"Kakarrot, your mate's dying and you ask the stupidest question?" Vegeta grumbled. To be honest, he wanted to be at home training, not visiting the fool's wife during what was to be her final hours.

"Can we just wish her back like the last time Gohan?" Goten asked.

"It won't work," Gohan muttered. He was told at times that the dragon balls were limited to resurrecting people; natural death being one of them. Goku slowly crossed the room, his feet feeling heavy under the buckling pressure of his wife dying before his very eyes. How many times had he taken her for granted? How many times did he abandon her for adventures? How much has she endured without him?

"Do you need to be alone Goku?" Bulma asked.

"No," Goku took his usual seat next to his wife who was breathing slow, deep breaths. It was almost though she was willing herself to continue breathing. Her eyes were shut, she was clearly unconscious, but not in any pain whatsoever. "Chi-chi, Chi-chi, everyone's here to see you…"

A soft moan escaped her throat, but her eyes stayed shut. He felt tears stinging his eyes and almost wished she would open them so she could see everyone there. This was very difficult and he had to be strong right now for everyone. He touched her forehead gently with a calloused hand, pushing her hair back gently; the very hair she took care of daily and tied back was lying limply beside her.

Everyone's goodbyes seemed brief, but Goten's was more of a pleading that she didn't leave him. Gohan had to take the hysterical boy out of the room while Vegeta made his way over to where Goku was sitting. He placed a hand on the younger warrior's shoulder; almost though in a reassuring way.

"Kakarrot, it's alright to let her go," Vegeta spoke in a soft voice.

"But… I feel bad that I haven't been there for her when she needed me," Goku admitted. Truth be told, he almost wished he could gather the dragon balls and erase the disease; however, he knew he wouldn't find all seven in time, let alone could he change the past.

"You shouldn't say that, you were there when she needed you," Bulma reassured him. "You were there for her every day despite your discomforts of being in hospitals and being around needles…" He flinched when she mentioned the word. "…and made sure she was happy."

"Yeah, but I left her alone so many times…" Goku muttered softly.

"Kakarrot, it was beyond your control to be with her every waking moment," Vegeta growled. "She's dying and the last thing you need to do is wallow in your own self-pity. Anyway, I'm going back to training."

"Vegeta! Wait!" Bulma chased after Vegeta who walked out abruptly. Everyone else seemed to leave at their own pace and soon, Goku was once again alone with his wife. He still felt regrets in his heart and wished she were awake.

"Chi-chi, I'm sorry," Goku felt the tears coming down his cheeks as he held her hand as gently as he could. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, I'm sorry for letting you raise our sons alone, I'm sorry for making you have to worry about me. I'm sorry for everything!"

The only sound after his outburst was her soft moans and the heart monitor she was connected to that tracked her heart beat. He looked at how frail she had become after she stopped eating and noticed outside the window snow falling outside. It was though nature was crying frozen tears reflecting upon how many she probably had cried due to his absences.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Goku spoke gently before kissing her forehead, releasing her hand and leaving the room.

* * *

Around the time he arrived at the hospital the next day, he noticed a nurse had approached him while he started back to the place where he normally held his daily vigil. He was stopped short of her room and was ushered aside.

"Son Goku, your wife has died," the nurse explained in a soft, comforting voice. It was the worst news anyone could obtain after spending days hoping for the best and praying for a miracle that never happened.

'_No,'_ Goku felt dread, pain and worst of all, regret in his heart at that very moment. He hadn't had the chance to say goodbye to her and it was because he had been lamenting on his mistakes in the past that he had forgotten to tell her. _'I'm too late… I didn't say goodbye to her. I'm such an idiot!'_

He didn't bother stopping to sign anything when the nurses asked. Instead, he left and flew off into the endless skies with tears stinging his eyes. He almost wished he could have said goodbye before she died and have given her the chance to hear how much he really loved her; however, he knew he couldn't anymore.

'_No wonder she died, she probably thought I didn't love her leaving her all alone…'_ Goku thought morbidly. _'I rather had died instead of her! She didn't deserve to die!'_

While he flew, he ignored the snowflakes that hit him in the face; mixing into his warm tears that rushed down his face.

* * *

Days slowly passed and Goku dreaded going to the funeral with a passion. After his wife's death, he didn't want to be reminded of it; however, Gohan encouraged him to go. The ground was frozen and lifeless, almost like his beloved wife who would soon become a part of it. He climbed up the steps slowly that lead into the castle where the service was to be held.

Upon entering, he noticed people he didn't know and those he did gathered around talking. He saw images flashing upon a screen and walked closer to see what it was. There, before his eyes, he saw pictures of Chi-chi when she was only a little girl who was still with her mother before they advanced to when she was the child he had met during his travels. He saw the fiery woman he had married and the children they raised. Before he knew it, he saw the sadness in her eyes when she had Goten, almost though she knew she was already dying.

'_Chi-chi, I had no idea how lonely you were without me…'_ Goku shut his eyes and walked away from the display; the tears once again stinging his eyes. He didn't go very far before running into Gohan who gently grasped his father's shoulders.

"Did you see the slideshow dad?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, tell me, how long has she been sick?" Goku asked.

"Ever since you died, she began having illnesses on and off. I almost thought I'd lose her before Goten was born, but she pulled through in order to raise him." Gohan admitted. "After you came back, I figured they were gone for good until a year ago when she began having them again."

"This is all my fault she got sick isn't it?" Goku spoke in a bitter tone.

"Dad, this wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was! If I hadn't of been fighting all this time and been there for her, then she wouldn't have died!" Goku yelled at his oldest son, drawing the others attention upon him unexpectedly. He had unconsciously powered up to Super Saiya-jin without realizing it and wouldn't have had it not been for his son matching the level.

"Dad, calm down. Mom wouldn't want you blaming yourself for all of this…"

"She died from the same illness her mother had," Ox-King's voice interrupted.

"What?" Goku turned to face his father-in-law.

"When my wife was around Chi-chi's age, she started having unexpected illnesses that were caused by stress. Eventually, she stopped eating and died."

"What did she stress about?" Gohan asked his grandfather.

"Pretty much everything, in the end, it caused her heart to fail…"

"Her heart…" Goku looked at the casket where his wife lain within. He almost wanted to try to make that heart work again; however, he knew it was hopeless since she looked ashen and reeked of death. She was dressed in a black laced dress with her hands folded over one another. Years ago, he had to worry about his own heart when a virus attacked it. Now, he learned that his wife might have died to a broken one.

"Dad, there was nothing you could do to save her," Gohan softly grasped his father's sleeve. "The only thing we can do is move on for her sake…"

Goku nodded silently. He knew he had to if he were to get over this tragedy. Right now, he had to be there for his sons just as she had been while he was gone.

'_Chi-chi, I love you… I hope you're no longer in pain… goodbye my love…'_ Goku thought silently before taking his seat.

* * *

Outside, the sunlight filtered through the clouds almost though a sure sign of hope and healing awaiting along with a new tomorrow. In this sunlight, a black-haired woman stood silently in a white dress and beautiful white wings upon her back.

'_Goku, I love you… please don't blame yourself anymore… feel free to mourn for me, but be strong for our sons… I leave them in your care now…'_ Chi-chi thought silently outside the castle peering into the doors silently. _'…goodbye my love… I will wait for you so we can be reunited one day…'_

Chi-chi's ghostly form vanished, leaving behind a white feather upon the step of the church; the promise of her love to her husband.

_**End**_


End file.
